Twilight Getting sick of it
by just.love.music
Summary: Bella has been with Edward for a while now and she's growing tired of his constant up and down ride of the 'future'. Can she fix it? or will she leave him?  BY THE WAY!  this may or may not clash with some of the events that take place in the book
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight- The trouble with vampires.**

**This is my first attempt at any story on this site so I hope it turns out okay! This story has no intention of insulting any fans so please enjoy and I look forward to feedback and views. Thank you and enjoy.**

I sighed, life I guess was never going to be as easy as I thought. Damn vampires. Edward, for the better part of a year now had been trying to drill this fact into my head- but I wasn't going to give up.

"Darling.." I stayed in place, not moving as Edward nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent.

"I love you." I whispered turning my head into his chest. My arms rose and wrapped themselves around his neck- pulling myself up I gazed into his eyes. The familiar faint feeling washing over me, the usual effect his presence has on me.

He flashed me a dazzling bright smile, "And I love you."

At these simple words, anger flashed through me, "So why are you intent on pushing me away?" Okay so it may be unreasonable but come on- all he does is complain about taking my soul. _Edward! Its okay, I_

_willingly give you my soul! _

His face fell and his eyes rolled back in his head- taking his own sweet time about it so I could get the effect. How nice. "Not this again Bella."

He lay back dismissing the matter, "Oh no you don't." I threw myself down on top of him, molding myself into his body. He was plenty stronger than me, when I say plenty, I mean Godzilla plenty. As soon as he got annoyed he could throw me off, but that still didn't stop me from trying. "One minute your happy- on the verge of complete and utter bliss, and then the next minute you come crashing down. I'm really starting to think you were serious about the cocaine thing."

The corners of his mouth pulled up but he managed to control it. "Don't be dramatic."

I sighed and stroked his face, "I really do love you…"

He looked at me- right through me. "Its going to rain."

And then he was gone. I fell to the ground, my body taking too long to realize what had happened; a shock wave of dismay flew through my veins until the sound of Emmett's monster truck sprung into life, knocking me out of my horror-dazed coma. I turned to see him leaning against the truck waiting for me to get in, impatience radiating off of his picturesque figure. Is this what troubled him? How human I was- how imperfect? I scowled and made my way over, refusing his help to climb in- refusing to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The end.

"Just tell me what the hell you're talking about and we can fix it. I'll fix it." It had been two hours now since we left the field. Two hours of pure silence, his parents, brothers and sisters we're still out hunting, not exactly the typical family outing but still… Before he took me home, I demanded he switched the cars. He looked at me helplessly- completely at a loss of what to do. So was I in all honesty. I didn't know why exactly but I'd had enough.

"Edward, its just-" I stop, whatever I say, he was sure to be offended- "I- No. You just… its almost like you don't want to be with me…"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression painted across his face. "No- I just-" He paused and the hesitation was good enough for me.

"Don't bother troubling yourself for me Edward, I think it's all clear enough." I climbed out of the car, restraining myself from running to my door. The last thing I remember is the sound of tyres screeching on the pavement and the silver Volvo speeding off out of sight before I could even close the door.

I lent back in my chair, the moonlight dancing around my room in their nonchalance mystery. The computer screen seemed to scream at me and my mother's email just blurred together as my eyes grew weary. I guess it was over between Edward and I… "Well we had a long run-" I stood up and switched off the monitor, "But things cant go on forever…" pacing round the room an emptiness hit me, "Can they?" I flung myself down onto my bed. What was the point in crying? A visit from Charlie? Well he was in work so that didn't really matter did it…

A tapping at my window rewired my heart as I gathered up the strength to look. Of course, it was Edward, his usual perfect face beaming down at me as he clung on to the widow ledge. "Are you going to let me in Bella?" He asked with a smirk. Just because he was almost a century older than me- I thought angrily trying to unlatch the locks, it doesn't mean he's got any frigging right to treat me like a kid. The window flew open and all at once I found myself tied to Edward, his arms wrapped around my hips as I wrestled the window back shut.

"Are you still mad?" He asked burying his head into my hair.

I twisted out of his grip and retreated back to my computer desk, "Of course I'm still mad! You're like a fucking- your like, Mike Newton! There I said it, just like Mike Newton! I'm hope you're happy with yourself."

He rolled his eyes and lay back on my bed, "How so am I- Mike Newton?" He said Mike's name as if it was some sort of disease, "Because I really don't understand what your problem is."

"My problem is that you really do everything in your power to drive me away! Your family would be psyched to have me with them- to be a vampire, well all except Rosalie… and you apparently. What is your problem? And do not give me that crap about 'souls'."

He sat up and took my hands, "But it is your soul, I want you to be happy, I don't want to ruin your life."

I snorted and snatched back my hands, "Ruin my life? Don't you remember what happened when you left the first time? We're already too far gone Edward, so cut the crap and bite me already- or at least… you know."

His eyes widened for a minute and lingered on my chest, my neck and then finally reached my eyes, "I can't."

"I want a guy who can show me that they love me- you don't understand, you never want to be around me. You never touch me."

"What the hell? I'm always around you! Always! And its just too risky to be that intimate…" He looked down at his hands, his skin catching the moonlight and glistening lightly in the silvery ray.

I sighed and walked over to him- pushing his shoulders back onto my pillows I straddled him smiling lightly, "Lets take it easy then- nothing too PG13."

He smiled, "If only you we're still grounded."

I bend down to kiss him, tracing his lip with my tongue, willing his mouth to open. "Since when did we start obeying the rules?" I teased, his mouth trembled and gave in. I hadn't expected it to be this easy- with our mouths locked he pulled me into him, my shirt getting tangled in his fingers. I pushed up against him, his hands working their way up to my bra- He stopped.

"Wait." He gasped breathlessly. Oh God not this again.

"No." I whispered pulling up his shirt.

"Bella." He lifted me up and jumped up fixing his shirt. I could not believe this, pulling down my own shirt I shook my head.

"What's wrong now?" I groaned pulling my hair, "Was it all 'too much'?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and flinched, "I'm sorry but this isn't right-"

And then he was gone- again.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't my soul that was the problem. It wasn't my soul at all. It was _**her**_. Fury boiled up inside of me like I'd never thought was possible it was uncontrollable, never before seen Bella fury that simply raged inside of me waiting to erupt. I was going to kill him. I was going to personally send him off to hell- I was going to snap his god damn, sun sparkling, vampire neck and he was going to beg for mercy by the time I was through with him. Or maybe I'd have to get Emmet to do that for me.

She was beautiful I'd give her that, but a slut none the less. _They're all beautiful remember. Perfectly carved out of the earth, immortal. _Its so unfair! I stomped my foot like a child and bit my lip. I'd be that hot too if he'd just bite me. I was sat in my car, refusing to go into their house. Esme had decided to get familiar with the town and apparently they also had some vampire visitors. Charlie had gone inside a while ago with some friends from the station. I, well no one knew I was here yet. I hoped.

I felt like crying, she was everything I wasn't. Glamorous curls of flowing strawberry-blond hair fell just above her shoulders, her bare pristine shoulders with her radiant glowing skin. Obviously she and Edward stayed in the shadows, but I could see everything. Me being creepy stalker girlfriend, got out of the car and made my way over. Just in time to see her twirl gracefully in her white summer dress. The dress rose and fell in slow motion and no one could miss the look of admiration in Edward's eyes. Maybe he simply wanted to push me away though all of the 'soul' crap. I stormed over, anger clouding my judgment. Everyone I knew was here, but all I could think of was kicking her toned arse up and down the garden. Skank.

"Bella!" Cold arms wrapped around me and pushed me into the forest surrounding the house, "I'm so glad you finally decided to come in, why were you sat in your car?"

It was Alice. I smiled at her slightly, the anger fading into the backgrounds of my mind, but it's pulse was still a live wire. "I was just thinking. Sorry."

I could still see them through a gap in the trees behind Alice's head and I knew exactly what Alice was trying to do. "Bella…" She shifted her weight to her other foot and sighed, "Bella, that's Tanya."

Tanya! Why feed the fire Alice? Why? I growled "It has a name? Sorry I couldn't see past the twins." As if she could hear me _Tanya _laughed and lent into Edward, her chest- well. "She is such a slut!" I couldn't help it. This whole scene; her existence was so infuriating, humiliating! "Why didn't he just tell me to my face?"

Alice laughed nervously, "Bella I think your blowing this way out of proportion. Have you talked to him yet?"

Yes yes yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes!

"Is that her?" A foreign voice drifted over into our conversation, shattering any illusion that this was just all one massive nightmare. "Yoohoo, Bella!" The skank waltzed over, Edward in tow. He didn't look happy.

Alice pulled me out of the woods to meet them half way, she wasn't so keen on this either it seemed.

"Bella!" Tanya shrieked again, "I've so been looking forwards to making your acquaintance, I'm Tanya. But I'm sure Edward has told you all about me." She smiled another one of those perfect smiles and my hand itched to slap it right off of her face. But admittedly it'd hurt me more than it'd hurt her. Stupid fucking vampires.

_Just use your words Bella… _"No actually he hasn't." I smiled sweetly as the mechanic slag malfunctioned, "In fact, I don't think he's ever mentioned your name before. Isn't that funny?"

Edward coughed from behind her and stepped forward, "Bella, I didn't think you'd be coming today…" His mouth hung open for a moment before snapping shut. Coward.

Why should I hide how much this hurt? I shouldn't have to. I gulped and against all of my instincts, words poured out of my mouth like vomit, "Shut up Edward. You are such a coward! I tried to talk to you all week and you simply walked away. And now! Now I find you with this tart! Don't bother me again Edward. Just fuck off."

Alice made a movement beside me but I just strolled past her, keeping my limbs still and holding back the tears in my eyes took everything I had. I couldn't stop now. I just hurried back to the car, stuck in the key and drove away. Edward fresh on my mind. I guess it was over because again, and probably for the last time, he didn't come after me. Instead he took Tanya's hand and led the way back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are looking up, I think…**

Nothing, and I mean nothing could compare to how I was feeling, but to me it seems all I do is moan and whine and wait around all day for a prince charming that honestly needs to polish that shining armour of his. Revenge. That word replayed over and over in my mind until that word exploded and all I could see were swimming masses of violent, crude ideas of what I could do to Edward to make him pay. But in reality there was nothing I could do- he was just too strong. Bastard.

I lay back on my bed and threw Wuthering Heights to the floor. How did things end up this way? Did I truly mean so little to him? I sighed and started in a blind panic as my window flew open and I found myself staring at Alice's stone figure. "Christ Alice, you gave me a heart attack." She smiled sadly and sat down at the end of my bed, fidgeting with the ends of her scarf. Something was troubling her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked up at me, "Bella, do you remember last year in Italy?"

I nodded, the room suddenly grew very cold, "Yes. What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's the Volturi." she whispered, "They still insist that we change you." Her face fell and for once I could see how vulnerable and perplexed she was.

"But don't they know that Edward's… lost interest?" I sounded so bitter, and from the way Alice flinched, maybe she too believed this whole ordeal wasn't as unexpected as I had thought. "I mean, me being a vampire- by myself? How would that work?"

She shook her head, "I don't know but if you're not a vampire soon they'll kill you, me and Edward. Really Bella, we are **all **in danger."

We were silent for a few moments as I registered all of this. A vampire? It would be cool I guess, immortality. And I'd be as hot as ever, I'd be able to kick both Edwards and his new 'friend's' arses. It would be awesome. But what about Charlie? Could I really leave him- all my friends? My mother? I was going to before… for Edward. This time, I'd be doing it simply to keep the ones I once felt were family, alive- well, alive as they were. That was my new reason, I supposed it sufficed. "I'll do it for you Alice, you and every one else. I promised I wouldn't back out."

Alice glanced at me through cynical eyes, "You don't have a choice anyway Bella- but I'm glad I didn't have to force you." She took my hand and stroked it lightly, her skin surprisingly not that much of a contrast against my own. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "No biggie." We both heard the shiver in my voice, and I knew we were both aware of how close I was to more tears. "When will it happen?"

She stood up with folded arms, "Soon as Bella. And don't worry, you'll be part of our family, a Cullen."

I closed my eyes gloomily, "I presume Edward was too busy to be telling me this…."

Alice didn't reply. Instead she kissed me lightly on the cheek, "You have two days. I'll come pick you up at eight. We'll say we're having a long girly weekend." And then she was gone.

"_Oh Bella what have you gotten yourself into?"_

I had said goodbye to Charlie, given him the longest hug and as many kisses I could before he pushed me away with a laugh. If only he knew. If only he was one of those fathers who didn't care about his children. If only this wouldn't break his heart. Alice picked me up as soon as the clock chimed eight and my heart sunk into my stomach, I hadn't anymore time. But she had no sympathy for me, two days she said- and I had tried to make the most of them. She ushered me out of the house and to her car; once we were around the corner and out of Charlie's sight- she spend off Vampire style, which basically means revving the engine until we were practically flying through the night in a man made death machine.

The Cullen house, as beautiful as ever looked like something out of a fairy tale. The house was practically glass, being Vampires the Cullens' needed their freedom- away from the town, this was were they could be themselves. Lights shone out onto the lawn and against the black, diamond studded night sky, it started memories of the summers I had spent in happiness- with Edward, life had been complete bliss, mostly.

"Lets get this show on the road." I sighed, following Alice's slow walk, a death march like tune beating in my head.

Carlisle leant over me, a worried expression on his face. He pottered around looking like a movie star. One of the many spare rooms had been converted into my own mini hospital- he wanted to get this right. I was basically an experiment. There was a knock at the door, and Edward entered, Tanya thank goodness was nowhere in sight.

"Bella," he nodded curtly at me, disapproval clear on his face- _this is your fault_! I yearned to scream, but knowing him he'd simply cry and go back to Italy. This time it'd be Tanya chasing him. _Get over it. _I told myself sternly, not for the first time, I was glad he couldn't read my mind. "Carlisle, I think I should do it."

Carlisle turned slowly, for a vampire and glanced at his adoptive son puzzled, "But-"

Edward stopped him, and for a few tense moments nothing happened. The buzzing of the machines and my breathing were the only signs of life in the room. But then Carlisle stepped over to Edward, pulled him into a brief hug and left the room. Edward stared at me blankly.

He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until I coughed pointedly and gestured to the machines, "Should we get this over with? Where's Carlisle?"

Edward shuffled in place, "Well, Carlisle isn't turning you- I am…"

I laughed, in fact I sniggered uncontrollably into my hands watching as Edward's face turned stonier and stonier every passing moment. "What do you mean you are?"

He stepped over to me, thinking the words out in his head, "This is my fault Bella and if life was ideal, we would be without all of this fighting. But its not and the Volturi are breathing down our necks. I'm not going to let Carlisle clean up after me anymore. Its not fair on him."

He had a point. This was between us, no one else- except of cause the Volturi who'd happily suck me dry if we didn't go through with it…

"Fine." I whispered clasping my hands together, "Just do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. That's all I could remember as my eyes fluttered open, snapping shut again as the blinding light of the sun poured in from outside. Pain, fire and relentless anger surging through my body as I had lay there on the hospital bed, Edward giving me his magical vampire bite. How wonderful. I thought it would have been hard- that maybe this intimacy, Edward and I doing the deed would have driven me crazy, but then again this wasn't the deed I had had in mind. He was cold, so cold and how he had stroked my hair when I screamed out, how he had hushed in my ear as I cried, it repulsed me. I realized then in the middle of it all, how it had been a mistake to let Edward do this. I had thought that it was between us and only us, but no. No it wasn't- the Cullens had already accepted me into their family, this whole thing included all of us. I tried to sit up, stopping as my hand touched the bed sheets. The fabric that may have once been warm, soft and homely, was ice- fragile and sordid. I pushed myself away from the bed, sitting up quickly, I rose my arm to block out the sun, the covers falling away I looked down at myself. My clothes lay in shreds around me. In the sunlight my bare chest glistened, astonishing me as Edward used to. I could have laughed at this, at my nude self sitting alone in a room, I could have been frightened- wondering why I was in fact alone. But right then I couldn't have cared less. This was beautiful- the world was beautiful through my newly found eyes. Tearing my gaze away from my naked sparkling being, I glanced slowly around the room; at a pace which seemed slow to me, again astonished me as my head snapped side to side, seconds at a time. Every crevice, every scratch, every detail, stood out like a diamond in the rough. I climbed out of bed, sliding out of the sheets to glide across the room to the full length windows exposing the miles upon miles of river, snow encased trees and white shrouded mountaintops shining in their natural glory.

"Bella?" I knew who was here before she had spoken, as the door opened and closed as fast as could be, I stepped back into the dressing gown Alice already held open for me. "Bella I can't believe we- you did it!"

I turned around smiling in return, it truly was amazing. "I know, I didn't realize things were so…"

"Amplified?" She was jittery, happy- hyper. She was Alice, "Bella, you're one of us now. Will you come down? We have a welcoming party." Oh Lord. Alice ignored my obvious sigh and nodded her head over to the chair in the corner, "I got you some clothes," after a quick smirk she left the room.

"Help me…"

I stepped down the stairs one little baby step at a time. The 'clothes' Alice had left for me consisted of nothing more than a black slim, non strap, piece of cloth that was honestly short enough to be illegal. Apparently Louis Vuitton declared it worthy. I shivered looking down at the mass of strangers below. As soon as I had taken my first step, the room came to life; the inanimate statues placed around the room suddenly burst into full on roars and laughter. Emmett ran up the stairs; meeting me halfway, pulling me into a full on bear hug and dragging me the rest of the way down, making my entrance maybe only slightly less elegant.

"Bella!" They couldn't get enough of me, hugs, kisses, handshakes. Most from people- or vampires I hadn't set eyes on before. Once things had quietened down, Emmett came up to me with a smug smile.

"Now Bella, I know we made a deal- me verses you, but under today's circumstances, I recon we could tempt Edward's new friend into a… training session. She is in fact _naturellement adroit_. Apparently."

I grinned up at him, "I doubt even she would be that thick."

"As if on que…" He straightened up with a wink and span me around, his hands resting on my shoulders. There she was making her way across the room, hand in hand with Edward. She smiled at me, waving frantically as though her 'Bella' shrieks hadn't already caught my attention.

"Bella! Darling." Up close her smile faltered, she took hold of Edward's arm, clinging onto his jacket. "Gosh, I didn't think this would ever happen- Edward has been awfully upset about the whole thing."

I frowned scoffing, "Sure he has," I glanced at him, "Maybe you should get a shrink for the whole depression thing you've got going on…"

I felt Emmet chuckle behind me, "Score one for the newbie," He high-five a passing Vampire, one who glanced back over his shoulder at me with a puzzled expression,.

Tanya smiled tightly, "Yes well. I hope you're going to help her through this though Emmet, instead of encouraging her to be so hormonal- you do realize that it is not only the senses that are heightened."

"Are you always so patronizing?" I asked leaning back on Emmett, "I mean God, how old are you?"

She stiffened, "Old enough to know that you child, are too passionate."

"What period are you from again?"

She opened her mouth but Emmett stepped in, "Ladies, enough of the bitch fight." I shared a look with Alice from across the room, "Why don't you show Bella what being a Vampire means?"

Oh Lord I am sorry but really, who could miss the sarcasm in his voice? How could Edward stand here in front of his family- in front of Carlisle and Esme with this woman? It was pathetic and she was completely idiotic.

"Well I suppose I could help…"

After the secretive chuckles and smirks shared between the majority of the vampires that could see through Emmett's false sincerity passes, we made our way out to the back of the house.

"Now Bella, first you must-"

"Wait-" Emmett came forth out of the crowd. He held is hand up to stop Tanya in mid sentence and she flashed him an annoyed look, crossing her arms and taking a seat on one of the rocks. "You see I was thinking that maybe you could just do a sort of Tanya verses Bella thing. You know… show her the ropes."

Tanya smiled for a moment and stood back up, "Of course."

I swallowed, I hadn't planned on this, and I was pretty sure she'd kick my ass. But hey, die trying right? Emmett did a small bow and held out his hand, guiding me over to what was supposedly our battle field. Tanya stood before me, in her floor length, maroon, low cut dress. She looked exquisite, and something in her face told me she'd been looking forward to this.

She growled, low and barely audible but I knew that the battle had begun. Slowly and ever so delicately I brought my arms around me in a circle, following the way she moved. In opposite directions we paced our selves, waiting for the other to strike first. I didn't have to wait long. After what could only have been five seconds, Tanya gave a impatient huff and charged. Her face twisted with a devilish smirk I grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her down in the dirt, kicking off of the ground and throwing myself up and over her, landing on my feet with a exhilarated laugh. I turned in disbelief to see Tanya cursing, picking herself up off of the ground and brushing her dress down. She gave Emmett the finger as he, Alice and Jasper howled up at the sky, massive grins on their faces.

"Shut up. That was a lucky shot." Tanya snapped her head back around to me, wasting no time she charged again. As I braced myself for another attack, she launched herself up into the sky. For a moment I blinked, shocked at how high she could go, and then I realized, she was coming back down, with a vengeance. In a panic, and mostly just because I wanted the satisfaction, I turned back to the river flowing near the house and took hold of one of the massive boulders there. Once I had a good grip on it I span, quickly letting go as Tanya got down low enough, just close enough for me to see the surprise on her face. It cracked. The rock split into two and Tanya fell to the ground. She glared up at me as a smug smile spread involuntarily across my face. Then I think she sort of lost it. An ear splitting shriek erupted into the air and loosing all sense of grace and '_naturellement adroit'_, Tanya rushed forwards, tearing at the dirt as she clawed her way up. On her feet she glared at me, teeth bared and eyes wild she grabbed my shoulders flinging me down on my back. I gasped as my breath was knocked out of me, but as her hands moved up to grab my face I growled back. Furiously I wrapped my legs around hers and pushed up from the ground. Soon enough she was on her back writhing and screaming, pulling at my hair and kicking as I lay into her. Fists pounding her stomach and face. For a moment she glanced at me in a way I really thought to be scared, but then it vanished as a anger engulfed us both and we lost ourselves in a violence that may have not been so wonderful to her, but ignited a fire so raging within me, I really did adore it. This was so much better than revenge… this I guess was my new calling. Who would have thought that I was a bad ass?

**Sorry if the fight scene wasn't so whoosh and vampireific. First one :)**** anyway please leave some reviews and if you have any ideas on how I can improve Bella's new rebel personality tell me! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
